


【FGO同人】莫比烏斯的時間

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#隨便的近未來背景#R18含性描寫注意#人物可能OOC
Relationships: Edmond Dantès x Female Master - Relationship, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Female Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 7





	【FGO同人】莫比烏斯的時間

每相隔一陣子的時間，愛德蒙．唐泰斯都會刻意從「上層」來到「下層」，每次一聽到他是頻繁到訪「下層」的人，其他自持清高的上流人士都會不解地對他露出疑惑的表情，雖然那種表情談不上是厭惡，但其中那份天真無邪與小孩子踏玩蟲子卻被阻止時的表情有著異曲同工之處，對那份自幼種於骨髓中的偏見沒有半點好意和反感，只是把它視作一個常識。

這可真是…毛骨悚然的常識呢…

愛德蒙取出了打火機，一個舊時代的產物，去把他藏匿在大衣內的香煙點燃。

廉價的、混入雜質的香煙在煙包拆封後一陣子因為受濕的關係變得軟趴趴，不過在點燃上火光後，仍然能為吸吃者提供他所需要的尼古丁。

俗語有說過，潮流是一個輪迴。

最近在上層之間流行起復古的風格潮流，時間和資源都多得令人無處消遣的女士們開始裝模作樣地重演舊時代的戲碼，用壓迫的束腰虐待自己的腰肢和內臟，笨拙地學習如何在鯨骨裙撐下走路，追求那種來自古老階級制度下的貴族式優雅。

這無疑與「人類總是犯上同樣錯誤」這句話產生了微妙的化學反應，在遠遠的過去被人們視為封建、落後而捨棄淘汰的產物，卻在未知的將來重新被人們重新包裝、視作新奇的新潮流來追棒。

雖說以人類的基本壽命來說，他們極有可能在短短一生裡都還未等候到潮流「轉」了一圈的時刻，但對於部分觀察著人類的長命種、永生種來說，他們就像注視著秒針滴他滴他轉了一圈又一圈般，對人類為潮流驚奇雀躍的反應感到寡然無味，甚至是產生出莫名的羨慕。

微微側身避開了一名企圖撞上自己的男人，愛德蒙透過眼尾的餘光瞧見了對方偷竊失敗的難看臉色。

不管是被偷掉錢包抑或是捉住扒手都會為他招來麻煩，所以最好的方法還是裝作什麼事也沒有發生，這樣對雙方來說一樣毫無損失。

步行到通往磁浮列車的入站處排隊，在安靜的排隊人龍裡，幾把清脆的少女笑聲猶其明顯，引來排隊排得無聊的人好奇的視線。

愛德蒙不經意看了一眼，結果看進眼內的藏青色布料勾起了他封塵的懷念感。

這麽快，又到了水手服再一次成為「潮流」回來的時候。

潮流這種趨向，並不只是局限於生活富足的群體之間，上層有上層的潮流，那麽下層自然也有屬於他們的潮流。

觸目所見凡是年輕、處於適學年紀的少女都穿著統一整潔的水手服，然後在這個潮流的基礎上，她們根據自己的喜好換上不同顏色的領巾，別上不同的配飾添加打扮。

水手服對她們來說，已經不再存有校服的意義，僅僅是一件被鼓吹著青春少女都需要有一件的流行服飾。

隨著時間的過去，下層裡有很多為了維護公眾地方儀容的規矩都受到捨棄，比如公眾場所嚴禁吸煙、進行未經批准的商業活動…

所以像愛德蒙那樣叼著香煙排隊的乘客並不少見，他們這些抽煙者吐出的白煙，在氣壓影響下無法裊裊升騰，全都圍繞著他們纏擾，形成了一道濃霧的屏障。

魚貫而入的乘客在月台上一字排開地展開新一輪的排隊，他成為其中之一，飄忽的視線漫無目的地追隨著消散的煙絲，望向對面月台上一張張如複製貼上般盲目淡然的臉龐。

磁浮列車即將到站的廣播在耳邊響起，從左邊的軌道傳來一陣強風，凌亂地掀起月台前排乘客的頭髮。

沙啦沙啦…

橘紅的、如晚霞嫣色的頭髮顯眼地吹起又垂落，一切都發生在眨眼的一瞬，是虛幻還是真實…也全憑他一念間的想法。

以及行動。

距離對面的浮游列車正式到達，還有數十秒的時間，在男人回過神來的時候，他已經擠開人群跑到對面月台，從後捉住了橘髮女孩的手腕。

因為突然被扯動了一下，少女戴著的耳塞式耳機掉了其中一邊，耳筒內播放著的音樂溢出，把她整個人的意識猛然拉到眼前瞳孔微微顫抖的男人跟前。

橫衝直撞好危險啊！

怎麼了…感情糾紛？

仙人跳？

要叫警察來嗎？

愛德蒙可以被稱得上魯莽的舉動受到其他乘客的觀望，明明直到剛才為止都一直有意保持低調，但僅僅一時沖動便使他自己明晃晃地暴露在他人的目光下，一言一行都被打量猜測著。

一個名字哽咽在他的喉間，幾經轉碾都未能如願道出聲來，在這膠著尷尬的時間，首先出聲打破僵局的反而是嚇了一跳的少女。

“那個…雖然不知你找我是為了什麼事。”雖然經常被人說是溫柔、老好人、有求必應，但少女認為這並不是需要改變的缺點，直到這一刻，她為自己出乎意料的溫柔感到詑異。

即使從常識層面上來說，她不應該搭理這名唐突的男人，因為她根本不認識他，可是…她打從心底裡無法對他難受極了的樣子放任不管。

“不過為了不要阻礙到其他人上車，我們先找一處地方好好談談，好不好？”

不知道是不是有了他冰冷的體溫襯托，藤丸立香覺得被他握住的部位在發燙發麻，彷彿他們之間相連著的點變成了蠟質一樣，只需要比常溫高出一點點的熱度，便能把他們融化在一起…

愛德蒙沒有在思考，僅僅是順從本能地點下了頭。

所謂的談話好地方，既不是臨近車站的咖啡店或者餐廳， 也不是公眾地方可供路人坐下的休閒區。

在下層是不會有這般奢侈的設施存在，往來的每一位路人都是匆匆忙忙的，為了不想捱餓努力地節省著自己的錢包、榨壓著自己的時間，以致在下層裡一切與享受掛勾的事物都極為罕見，且「娛樂」這個觀念受到原始落後的簡化，彷彿成為了一種罪行般藏匿於橫街窄巷裡。

雖然心有疑惑但沒有失禮地把他的顧慮道出嘴邊，愛德蒙正被少女抱著手臂半推半就帶到一座旅館，旅館外色澤濃艷曖昧的霓虹燈招牌將她白晳的小臉覆上了一層粉紅，也將她纖細身體上穿著的水手服染出強烈的突兀感…這份背叛清純的犯罪感，正正是某些特殊愛好者追求的感覺。

站在燈光下的她雙眸明熠熠的，每逢與他來了一個短暫的對視都像要把他吸住一樣，貌似一看到底卻又深不可測。

“等…你不是說要去談話的好地方嗎？”

猶如在暗示他想法越軌，少女仍是樂於助人的友好態度，態度毫不閃縮、理直氣壯的說道，“這裡正是休息的好地方，既可以沐浴也可以小睡，你的臉色很差，來這裡正好合適。”

愛德蒙有過一刻被她清清白白的說辭迷惑了，雖說是利他主義者、老好人得近乎自虐的她，但是他還不至於會愚蠢得相信她會帶自己來這種地方僅是為了這麼簡單的目的。

當然…儘管明白她意圖不軌，也依然順著她的意思走到這裡，說明愛德蒙他也是心懷不軌地期待著，某種事情的發生。

在心神不定下打開了透過電子渠道繳費的房間，入目的第一眼男人差點以為自己來到了遊樂場。

與刻板印象中幽暗淫靡、以一牆觸目驚心的長鞭道具為裝飾的情趣旅館房間不同，他們身處的這個房間給予人的是玩樂性質的童趣感覺。

仿照旋轉木馬的可轉動平台，房間中央的圓床和旁邊兩匹裝潢豪華典雅的木馬同樣可以操作轉動，在圓床的上方有明亮的一圈電燈泡作為照明，使得圓床以及擺放在上面的泰迪玩偶像表演舞台般注目。

還未讓愛德蒙來得及轉身出聲，身後的少女卻先他一步沖上前，把無防備的他直接撲到圓床上。

“你…”

“我不叫「你」，我叫藤丸立香，請多多指教。”

背部抵在床舖上輕微回彈，少女柔軟肉體的觸感帶來了麻痺般的沖擊，明明心知想擺脫她是一件輕而易舉的事，可是愛德蒙在視線晃動間注視著圓床上耀眼的燈炮，還有她沉默不言，閉上雙眼離自己愈來愈近的臉龐時，他猶疑了。

嘴唇傳來了吻合時相貼的微黏感，生怕會被愛德蒙劇烈反抗一樣，少女強硬地撬開他緊閉的嘴線，用力吸吮唇瓣使它持續張開，小舌則闖入口腔內，毫不避諱自己的牙齒，凡是觸碰到什麼都亂攪舐舔一通，企圖營造出一份親吻得激烈的氣氛。

啾嗯…嘞嗄…

雖說少女的吻無論什麼時候都是甜美香軟的，但被她過份依賴本能、巴不得將他拆骨入腹吃掉的爛透啃咬嚇到，愛德蒙硬是掙開她的嘴唇，想她稍微冷靜一下。

“你…你這傢伙…是吃了什麼奇怪的東西嗎？”對自己所做的完全不是親吻而是啃咬一事沒有半點自覺，藤丸立香因勉強自己屏息而漲紅的小臉露出了困惑的表情。

“真失禮啊，我才沒有吃過奇怪東西呢…”突然她瞪大雙眼，著急地問，“啊！莫非你想說我嘴巴有奇怪味道嗎？”

愛德蒙完全弄不清楚她為什麼會得出這個結論，“不是…比起介意味道，你還是在乎一下你自己到底在做什麼事！”

露出一副終於聽懂了他的表情，藤丸立香渾不在乎地繼續維持著二人之間緊密相貼的距離，雙唇故意似的輕擦著他的嘴呢喃低語，“啾…難道說你是初吻嗎？所以很介意？”

瞧她這得意的小眼神，想必是在質疑他這個上了年紀的男人是不是真的連初吻也保留著，這個想法可真是失禮。

“可以說是…也可以說不是…”

“怪男人，這也可以分不清楚的嗎？”微啟著說話的雙唇不時呼出少女溫熱的氣息，藤丸立香沒有半點顧忌，依然以自己處於上方的優勢壓在男人身上，吊兒郎當地問著他涉及私隱範圍的問題。

愛德蒙回想起一段很久很久以前的回憶。

最後他以辨不清真假的口吻給予了回答，“如果100年沒有過接吻就算作初吻的話…那麽答案是初吻沒錯。”

或許將他的回答當作戲耍的玩笑，藤丸立香爽朗坦然地笑起來，抵在胸膛上的嬌小身體因笑意微微顫抖，更能感受到在衣衫包裡下鮮明的柔軟觸感，“誒嘿…這樣看我們都扯平了，我1○年沒有接過吻呢。”

順應他的玩笑展開話題，從剛才那可被命名為「啃咬之吻」的親吻裡，愛德蒙親身感受到她的生澀，“如果我回答你不是，那麽你會怎麼回答？”對另一邊答案的回應產生好奇，男人很自然地將問題問出。

“那就是你賺到了…因為這是我的第一次…”藤丸立香直勾勾地盯著愛德蒙的雙瞳，彷彿在認真地想在那片名為眼眸的「大海」中尋找著什麼似的，然而當他注意過來時，她立刻改變態度，又一次把臉湊過來欲意索吻，“再來一次吧…我喜歡…親吻的感覺…”

“你吻得太爛了，這次還是我來吧...”在這如同進食的吻中居然食髓知味起來，不愧是初吻對青澀小鬼的吸引力，雖然是很可愛沒錯，不過若是過份故縱她這份粗暴，怕是在教會她為何真正的吻前，他的唇舌會先一步被吞吃乾淨。

“嗬...這麼有自信，果然初吻什麼的是騙人的吧...好吧...你來...”

藤丸立香輕哼了兩聲閉上雙眼，靜待他把嘴唇貼上來，結果愛德蒙比起急性子地將嘴唇貼近，更優先於趁她不為意時輕巧地翻身，換成她躺在床上被壓在下方。

啊…太狡猾了…

抱怨的話還未來得及道出，藤丸立香的雙唇被視作花瓣般輕柔地揉弄，男人夾過煙身的指腹撫過粉潤的唇面，上面留有的餘溫令唇瓣微顫發麻，將她的心跳頻率一下子加快了。

待她稍微緩過來，愛德蒙這才不急不慢地低頭，輕輕將自己的嘴唇壓上，左右磨蹭，讓她靜下來單純地感受嘴唇這個部分與其他地方不同的柔軟敏感。

然後循序漸進地探出了舌尖，紳士地輕撫唇線試探她的抗拒程度，藤丸立香對他的主動沒有表現反抗，所以舌尖進一步伸進嘴裡，避開了牙齒直接觸及底部的舌頭，一邊嚥下雙方溢出的津液，一邊牽引她的舌尖動起來，像慢吞細嚼地品嚐味道般與他互相打轉。

啾...嗯啾...

在接吻的同時伸手玩弄她的耳朵，薄軟的耳殼經不起過多的熱切觸碰，很快便熱乎乎的泛紅透粉，而且敏感的她立刻揪緊了他胸前的衣衫，逞強地想克制氧氣不足以致呼吸急促的弱點，說是沒有感覺絕對是騙人的謊言。

宛如雙方的舌頭在磨合一場舞蹈，無論是舌頭間不自不覺纏繞在一起像麻花般難解難離的赤裸感，抑或是彼此嘴唇交疊出來的細膩甜蜜觸感，愈來愈多唾液溢上口腔，濃濃的，熱熱的，彷彿在暗中較勁般瞧瞧誰能先把誰消化分解掉。

被摸著雙耳的藤丸立香高興地舒展雙眉，迎合他越線的侵入，聽著她在吻合間隙漏出來的嗚咽，刻意透過換位的動作不被她發現的褲襠位置從內側開始進一步變大腫脹。

在她迷離濕潤的偷看眼神下，愛德蒙是難以拒絕她無聲的挽留，但是狠得下心的他在恰好的時間將這個吻中止，把雙唇移開，“我...要離開...”

明明是初次見面，這樣的情況太異常了…

濕亮的淡色嘴唇吐出混雜的吐息，腥紅的舌頭亦扯著斷開的銀線狼狽地收回嘴裡，名為欲望的這份染劑，成功將愛德蒙人偶般死白的皮膚染上人類的顏色。

“你要離開嗎？”

藤丸立香的反應意外地平淡，她沒有直言直說地作出挽留，只是維持著吻後通紅的明麗臉龐向他拋出一條又一條簡單的問題。

“嗯...”

“離開之後要做什麼？”

“不做什麼，只是處理在下層未完的事務，完成後就回住所去。”

腦內浮現的是自己在上層居住著的...裝潢精緻豪華，卻猶如示範單位一樣缺乏日常氣息的「空房子」。

“你是獨居的嗎？”藤丸立香懷著小心思問道，努力地想把這條問題偽裝得跟其他問題一樣平淡。

“嗯...”

“回到只有一個人的住所，你開心嗎？還是說工作很重要？”

其實不是很重要的工作，甚至可以說是無關痛癢的。

僅僅是因為他想找一個理由來到下層，才選擇自己親自前往。

“不開心...”而且愛德蒙既不是工作犯，也不是對人類感到懼意巴不得整天把自己關在房間內獨處的人，相反因為很久很久以前的一些經歷，男人完全受夠了被囚禁的感覺，“工作，只是可以麻醉對時間流逝的注意力才去做。”

“那麼和我呆在一起也可以喲...你討厭我嗎？”

“不...不是討厭...”

“我想也是，畢竟是突然用力拉住我，用這樣的眼神凝視著我的男人，沒有可能是討厭吧...”藤丸立香輕笑著，抬手撫上了他在前髮遮掩下神秘的臉龐。

對她話中所指的「這樣的眼神」好奇得很，愛德蒙在她深邃的眼神下燙到了一樣避開對視，飄忽的視線隨即引導他看向了房間內置的等身鏡子，跟鏡子裡那暈染了欲望顏色的男人來了一記驚訝的對視。

少女偏頭也跟他一樣看向鏡子，笑容羞怯地低語道，“假正經...你說，看到你這樣犯規的眼神，到底能有誰不想歪？” 

說罷，藤丸立香的眼神不經意地睨到了男人跨下脹鼓鼓的一團，心知他不是真的冷感到無動於衷，她輕靈的笑聲免不得帶著得意洋洋的感覺，“為什麼要忍耐？明明都已經難受得褲子快要繃開的樣子，是不知道要怎樣處理嗎？還是說你是喜歡忍耐的那種人？”

張開雙手將支撐在床上僵持的愛德蒙一把抱住，藤丸立香叼住了他左邊耳殼舔抹，像是想報復他剛才揉玩自己耳朵的行為般賣力，“嗄嗯…我是…啾…認真的…”

所以不要再理會什麼正常不正常，奇怪不奇怪…

“不要...拒絕我...”愛德蒙頓了頓，沉默的他只是輕輕吻上她的臉頰，以示他的投降。

不知道意外按到什麼按鈕，房間響起了音量適中的八音盒音樂，同時看似平凡圓床亦啟動了機關緩慢地轉動起來，配合四周的光景和音樂，當真能騙人一下這是另類的旋轉木馬。

二人身上穿著的衣衫在四肢交纏間已經擅自卷起來變得皺巴巴，藤丸立香掀起了藏青色的短袖上衣，露出底下粉紅色的胸罩。

與少女相符的甜美顏色點綴著她白晳的肌膚，半罩式的設計把柔軟的胸部似有似無地聚合出飽滿的形狀，再以俏皮可愛的荷葉滾邊裝飾著美妙隆起的線條，在第一眼的視角效果上療癒著浮燥的心情。

彷彿在炫耀自己今天穿了一套可愛的內衣一樣，藤丸立香故意雙手抱胸，讓聚攏的胸部擠出誘人的淺溝，“你這樣一言不發地盯著看，怪讓人不好意思的…”

“對自己的胸部這麼有自信，雖然是一件好事...不過距離成熟還差得遠呢...”愛德蒙被她裝作成熟女性的口吻和態度逗笑了，從嘴裡溢出的話不由得放肆不客氣起來。

“真失禮！不是豐滿的巨乳真的抱歉呢！”藤丸立香鼓腮說起賭氣話來，對胸部的大小完全不在乎的男人失笑一聲，伸出的指尖輕戳了她可人的臉頰，然後溫柔地按著肌膚往下滑動，由下顎到脖子，再由脖子到鎖骨，很快便來到了胸前柔軟的隆起上，隔著薄薄的罩子描繪著底下敏感的乳首輪廓。

少女緊捂住自己的嘴巴，在手指似有似無般的撩撥下扭動自己的身體，使得胸罩的細帶下滑，粉嫩挺立的乳尖在荷葉滾邊裝飾下羞澀地探出，刮騷出絲絲癢癢的難耐感。

“心跳得很快...”聽到愛德蒙的呢喃，藤丸立香同時亦伸出手摸進他的衣衫，撫在胸口的位置上，“你也是一樣...一跳一動的...”

若無其事地拉下了下身的裙子，她催促似的抬起了腳尖蹭了蹭男人的小腿，“猶豫並不是一件好事喲，先生...聽從你的心裡所想的去做吧...我會好好地疼愛你的...當然，你也要負起責任讓我舒服下來...”

在旅館房間內迷離的光影效果下，藤丸立香的話如同施加了魔力的命令一樣，愛德蒙放任了自己的心，抱起了眼前嬌小的身體，突然改變心意讓她處於上方伏在自己的身上，面向跨下那憋悶在褲襠、蠢蠢欲動著的性器，而他則對準了少女的腿間，直視著腿心同樣是粉色的絲質內褲，“這樣的話...可以同時間一起變得舒服起來...”

“啊啦...真是出乎意料的下流呢，果然物似主人型，就跟你這任性地勃起的地方一樣...”雖然擺出像年上大姐姐般體貼溫柔的口吻，但藤丸立香拉下褲鏈的動作是顫抖且小心翼翼的。

當翹起的性器終於從憋悶中跳出時，愛德蒙甚至聽到了她的呼吸聲急促了一下，“厲害...這麼宣示自己的挺立著...如果本人可以像你那樣坦率就好了...”猶如得到一件新玩具般愛不釋手，藤丸立香盡量放輕力度扶上了性器的底部，愛玩地往漏出前液的頂端小孔吹氣，“嘿嘿，看上去很燙很可怕的樣子...呼...呼...”

“立香...”異樣的快感讓愛德蒙忍不住叫住了她，難得地被叫出名字，藤丸立香的雙眼像貓兒舔吃似的瞇起來，“你終於叫出我的名字了...立香...哼哼...真親密啊...”

說罷，心滿意足的她張開了嘴唇，細碎的啄吻落在濕潤的雁首上，探出舌尖依戀地舔吃著上面的前液，“啾...嘶嚕...”

“嗯...”先不談所謂的經驗或者技巧，單是少女用純情的小嘴親吻著自己下身一事，便足以讓所有男人為之動容。觸電一樣的喜悅感已經久違地沒有體驗過，愛德蒙失算地溢出了一聲感慨，金色的雙瞳緊盯著她被細薄布料包覆著的可愛秘處，也跟著伸手往下拉開，“「物似主人型」這句話我可要回敬你呢...瞧瞧你這邊...我什麼事也沒有做便已經這麼濕了...”

粉色內褲上明顯地濕了一處，留下色澤加深的濕痕，失去了內褲的遮掩，藤丸立香濕漉漉的、粉艷的蜜縫近在眼前，均稱小巧的肉瓣亮晶晶的，微微掩住內部充血的黏膜肉孔，散發著女體獨有的腥甜氣息，一旦聞入腦內，必定會令人暈乎乎的將殘忍的理智都抹殺乾淨。

愛德蒙不等到她的回應，雙手直接把眼前的小臀掰得更開，伸出舌頭洗刷她的陰戶外部。

“嗯嗯...都是你的錯...被你這麼色情的人...嘞...用這麼深情的眼神注視著...滋嚕...任誰也會...嗯！變成這樣...”不知道是不是被突如其來感受到的快感嚇了一跳，藤丸立香赤裸著的跨間直接壓到男人臉上，更方便他去愛撫自己舒服的地方。

轉動的圓床帶領她的視線看向了一面面倒映著他們身影的鏡子，耳邊聽著的無邪音樂讓少女覺得自己不是在做羞人的性事，而是在與男人一同嬉耍玩樂。

“啊...呼啊...呣嚕...”或許是害羞吧，愛德蒙沒有說話，只是專注地舐舔著，將裂口塗上光潤的津液，隨著他耐心的舔弄，穴縫的深處開始流出比津液黏滑、濃厚的花汁蜜液，撲鼻的咸香味讓他積極地擺動起靈活的舌頭，貪婪地刮取著屬於她的味道，霎時間整張圓床上除去了清脆的音樂，便僅有彼此羞人的濕潤細聲發出，像助燃劑般助長體內熱度的燃燒。

“咕...啾嚕...”有意識地模仿他舌頭的動作，藤丸立香由最初的輕舔已經可以做到把圓潤的前端含入口腔內吮吸的程度，當掌握了節奏後，她甚至裝作餘裕地在吞吃的間隙裡一邊用手撫摸他結實的大腿根和下腹，一邊調侃起男人，“滋嚕...雖然外表冷冰冰的，但現在卻流出了很多汗呢...你是咖啡愛好者嗎？”

“你猜出來的？”對方理應不知道的習慣卻從她的嘴裡道出，愛德蒙的心一下子被揪緊，連唇舌的動作也停止下來。

藤丸立香自然是不滿他的偷懶，連忙催促著他，“不...唔...不要偷懶...動作不要停...我會告訴你怎樣知道的...”

半信半疑地繼續濕漉漉的愛撫，這次愛德蒙把一張一合的小穴門戶含在嘴裡，嘴唇吻吮著可愛的珠蕊，舌頭鑽進發抖的肉褶深入肉孔，與黏膜內壁互相前後摩擦，引導更多甜液的分泌。

“啾嗚...知道嗎？咖啡中毒的人所流出的汗水會發出咖啡的氣味。”暗示自己是透過汗水的味道知道他是咖啡中毒者，藤丸立香吐出嘴裡被舔得油亮的雁首，隨即溫柔的手掌握住了頭部揉搓，舌頭則抵壓著莖身上明顯突起的脈絡，往下利落地滑動，“嗯啊...不知道這裡面的味道...呼呣...會不會也是咖啡味呢？”

說著說著把自己說興奮一樣，少女因性事的愉悅扭動著纖細的身體，勤快地想以性器射出精液為目標，努力將性器更多的部分納入嘴裡吞吐，同時亦動著舌頭搔弄起莖身上敏感的地方。

啾…唔咕…滋嚕滋嚕…

專注地熱吻著彼此的性器，雙方情動的氣味漸漸混入空氣之中，縱然只是按著自己看過的樣子來模仿，但在嘗試的過程裡她已經代入其中，忘我地前後擺動頭部套弄莖身，舌頭繞著前孔來回打轉挑逗，催動男人腰上湧上來的射精感。

回敬她認真不敷衍的態度，愛德蒙更用心地愛撫黏糊糊的秘裂，手指揉玩著粉嫩突起的珠蕊，含著豐盈肉瓣的嘴巴連玉門淺處的褶皺也不放過，把持續從深處溢出的蜜液和自己的津液滑溜溜地塗開，繼而舌尖在淺窄的膣道裡不厭其煩地刮玩著內壁黏膜，陣陣的酥麻感使她的腰不受控制的弓起。

“啊…哈嗯…”聽著少女的吸吮聲之中混入的嗚咽，察覺到她的膣口顫抖著開始痙攣，男人盡力爭取在自己射精前，也讓她體驗上那份絕頂的滋味。

“唔嗯！哈...哈...”惹人憐愛的蜜縫濕嗒嗒的湧出一股濕液，全數流入他仔細吮取著的嘴裡，似乎受到了這種獎勵般的甘甜，性器一跳一動地挺進了口腔的深處，肆意噴湧出濃厚的初精。

“咳...咳咳！嗯咕...”吟出了艱辛地吞嚥的聲音，藤丸立香收縮著臉頰努力將滿盈口腔的白液吞掉，黏膩的觸感使得喉嚨有種被塞住的錯覺，“不是咖啡味…”聲音帶點委屈的抱怨，雖然抱怨著男人唐突的射精，可是她舔吸清理著性器的動作是溫柔的仔細，“嘶溜嘶溜...嘞嗯...”

在舌頭溫軟的細心下，半勃的肉杆渾然不知道疲累般再次膨脹著挺立，且看上去比最初見到的樣子更加更加具有侵略性，“啾嚕...看上去還未滿足的樣子...不知道到底要怎樣做才能消停下來呢...”

故意向男人討要著難以啟齒的回答，藤丸立香抬腰挪動著身體，讓愛德蒙得以再次正面見到她泛紅著的俏美臉龐，她纖美白皙的下身騎在他的跨下，將那根精神奕奕的肉刃壓於秘裂底下，性器互相甜美廝磨的觸感如彼此間拉扯又斷開的黏線般，尚未明了卻又使人掛心，比起剛得到手的寶藏或者意外遺失的重要之物還要魂牽夢縈，“來吧...讓我看看你...情迷意亂的樣子...”

胸口填滿了甜絲絲的暖流，彷彿一面破碎成兩半的鏡子終於得以重逢，可以獲得密不可分的永恆一樣。

“唔啊...咕嗯！”雖然腿心綻開的粉縫已經足夠濕潤，可是要從上往下抵入始終有點困難，僅僅是吞沒掉性器的前端便令她緊皺著雙眉，緊繃著全身，“哈...啊啊...好漲...”

撐開到極致膣口含著外露著的莖身顫抖，淺處閉合的肉壁被強硬地開拓頂擠，藤丸立香倔強地忍住了體內突兀的異物感，往前伸出雙手，愛德蒙默契地與她十指交合，支持著她的平衡，“在我的體內...進來了...”

“啊...好溫暖...立香的體內...”

儘管前一刻的自己還是處女，可以在男人進入的瞬間，一種終於了結掉心願的幸福感卻無可否認地湧現出來。明明只是性器進來小穴裡這件事，但全身上下每一根神經都在為這件事感到愉悅般舒服地抽搐，加上眼前晃蕩著的是愛德蒙皺起雙眉咬著下唇的表情，這樣處於居高臨下的位置注視著他，心裡癢癢的，又一次貪念萌生想要獲取更多。

雖然不知道愛德蒙在其他人面前是不是也跟表面上一樣，都是冷冰冰的、酷似不近人情的姿態，但不管其他人如何，今夜的他，注定是在她體內展露真本性的可愛男人。

下意識地想要呼喚他的名字，可是在張開嘴唇發聲的一刻，卻沒有任何一字成功道出，她所呼喚的只是一片空虛，這使得她無法壓抑倏地失落的感情，不管自己還有沒有緩過來，開始粗暴地動腰上下套弄，“好奇怪呢…總感覺我應該知道你的名字…但要說卻偏是說不出來…”

矜持狹窄的膣道在身體主人粗暴的對待下排斥地緊縮，努力地往下持續吞吃更多，愛德蒙敏銳地注意到她的焦慮，緊握著她的手指輕輕收緊力度，把她同樣嬌小的手掌包裡著，“不，立香，你已經呼喚了我。”

對，這絕不是騙人的謊言，在她張開嘴唇發聲的一刻，他感受到自己的靈魂的確聽到了她的呼喚。

“愛德蒙．唐泰斯，我的真名。”聽到了男人的名字後，藤丸立香被心房內泛起的懷念感所驅使，她臉上露出了羞怯無措的表情，止不住地扭動身體擺腰，附和性器處於劣勢下一次又一次的嘗試頂弄，接納更多外露的莖身，也期待著他可以直闖進她體內的最深處，“啊嗯...愛...愛德蒙...懷念的名字...嗄...”

習慣了長久的禁欲生活，在面對久違的性事時，沒出色的射精感在下腹陣陣激蕩著，為了忘掉這份難耐感，也是為了能延長二人緊貼相連著的時間，男人停下了迎合她抽送，但是急性子的少女不准許他放下自己一人，強行擺動著腰，直出直入地讓莖身攪入柔嫩的腔內，“不行...不能停...不要放下我一人...”

藤丸立香帶著哭泣似的可憐表情，握緊愛德蒙的手透支著體力騎動，飽滿的雙乳脫離了胸罩的約束，透過身體劇烈的起伏一上一下地躍動，可人的乳首在精緻的荷葉滾邊下忽隱忽現，凝視著這般努力推動著自己的她，愛德蒙放棄了忍耐的念頭，奮力地開始新一輪的抽送。

“立香...我不會放下你的...倒不如說...被放下的人是我才對...”

“啊啊！頂...頂到最深處了...去...要去了...”缺堤的絕頂沖動如同滿盈的水杯一樣，無可抑制地要在下一刻盡情溢出，而少女的高潮時機總是與他如此合拍，彷彿只要他們一旦交合，深入彼此，就連快感的神經也全部一同連繫起來似的，能達成完美的同步，“立香...嗯！”

難言的、融化的爽快感從腰穿透到性器的頂端，意識面臨著潰散，彷彿大腦遭受到陣陣麻痺感侵佔，愛德蒙啟唇長長地舒了一口氣，藤丸立香趁著這個機會伏於他胸前將嘴唇貼上，與他交換了一個濕嗒嗒的、不分彼此的吻，“呼嗚...啾...啾滋...”

濃郁黏稠的濃液盈滿了少女的膣房，多出來盛不下的則從二人的交合處緩緩流出，泡浸在溫暖的液體與黏膜下，仍然挺拔的性器在這份要融化殆盡的快感下再次抽動起來，流暢的滑動讓膣穴恰好地收縮，鼓勵著性器的侵入。

“嗯...嗚嗯！”抱起了累壞的她在床上滾了半個圈，同時沒入體內的雁首頂磨著羞澀的宮口亦轉了半個圈，藤丸立香抵在床單上往後挺身，拽住他胸前皺巴巴的襯衣斷斷續續地低吟，“不...不會...不會再放下你的了...愛德蒙...”

軟肉內壁糾纏著莖身，如她話中所說的一樣緊扯不放，藤丸立香抱住了愛德蒙的頭，抵在他的髮間蹭來蹭去，享受著男人正待在自己懷中的事實。

“啊...哈啊...慢慢來的...也很有感覺...”

愛德蒙順著絕頂過後的餘韻慢慢搖動著腰，與大刀闊斧快來快去的劇烈快感不同，慢條斯理的抽送所帶來的更多是親密相嵌的蕩漾感，無論是性器的粗長、形狀，還是小穴的深淺、溫度，都細緻得一清二楚，儘管讓人著急，但卻是另一種快感的舒服來源。

這樣黏乎乎的輕輕攪動，彷彿連精液在宮房內咕呢咕呢攪拌的聲音都聽到一樣，藤丸立香猶如真的聽到了這種羞人的聲音般加大了腰肢的擺動幅度，主動摩擦著性器的雁首和邊緣，“呀啊啊...好癢...好像要去...但又去不了...”

在溫和但又靈巧的挺送下，少女被一圈又一圈像漣漪蕩開的麻痺感弄得抽搐，縱然是毫不猛烈的抽插，可是膣道內的每一寸都被提高了敏感度，每一下的深擠，每一下的抽撤，她都真切實感地感受到自己的身體已經不再受控制，自作主張地痙攣的戰慄感。

“嗚...太有感覺...太舒服了...要去...”沖上絕頂的小穴如收束的荷包般碾壓著肉刃，繁雜的肉褶上下蠕動廝磨著莖身和裡筋，哆嗦著噴湧出豐沛的愛液。

與此同時，愛德蒙低頭吻住了她的唇，怒然的性器也深深埋入膣道底部，沖開了肉壁施加的壓力，雁首狠狠地撞擊稍硬的宮口，一陣接一陣的，將濃度沒有半點減低的白液盡情灌入，“嗯嗚...咕啾咕啾的出來了...好滿...”肉壁為了能把倒流的精液吸回來而纏繞著，但隨著性器聳動的動作，不少被攪拌出白沫的濃液還是可惜地流失，黏在彼此的大腿根上。

被徹底地抽空了體力，藤丸立香疲軟地閉上雙眼，頭部深深沉入枕頭裡，“嗄...厲害...這麼舒服的話...上癮了該怎麼辦？”或許是因為接二連三的性事讓她進入了虛弱的狀態，她溢出嘴邊的都是咬字不清的胡言亂語。

滿腦子全是釋放過後身體當作獎勵給予的甜蜜感，但愛德蒙沒有過久的沉溺在其中，他凝視緊抱著自己歇息的藤丸立香，單刀直入地問，“你或者你的家庭有什麼經濟困難嗎？”

手指撫摸著他從敞開的衣衫中露出的部分傷疤，藤丸立香沒有過份深思他問的理由，隨性地回答，“沒有…雖然家裡很普通算不上富有…不過每天都過得挺不錯。”

“那...為什麼會是我...”胸貼胸的緊抱何其親密，彷彿他們之間並不存在所謂的「距離」，就連理應存在的...對陌生人的排斥感都消失了。

所以愛德蒙才鬆懈下來，問出了他在意著的問題。

於她而言只是陌生人的他，為何會...

藤丸立香倏地臉上一燙，雖然看不到自己的臉孔，但不出所料她在愛德蒙面前應該非常顯眼地臉紅了，“直...直覺吧…”

“直覺？”

少女看著他微笑起來，天真的笑顏讓人胸口一熱，心亂如麻，“在見到你的一瞬間…我覺得…必須要把你綁在身邊不可…無論是被當作可憐缺愛的孩子…還是奇怪淫蕩的女人也好…只要跟你真真正正交合過一次的話，你必定會乖乖地待在我的身邊。”

“當時的我，無疑是相信著這一點，至少最糟糕的情況，也要吻到你的嘴唇不可。”

愛德蒙突然抬手捂住了自己的臉，見到他這個奇怪的舉動，藤丸立香著急地問，“怎...怎麼了？你受傷了嗎？”

他這個痛苦得似要哭出來的表情，除了身上某處傷口在劇烈作痛外，她實在想不到有什麼原因。

少女的猜想並沒有錯，愛德蒙身上的某處「傷口」的確在劇烈作痛。

男人想到了一段過往，一段少女亡於他懷中的過往。

“滿足了嗎？為了拯救這個世界而消耗掉自己的性命...”在名為岩窟王的男人的想像之中，他的御主即使嘴邊溢血，虛弱得連呼吸也會疼痛，她都會露出開朗的笑容，強撐著說她非常滿足。

還有什麼不滿足？她成功把失去的人理奪回，也保護到其他的同伴，不再有一人犧牲，能這樣維持著自己成功了的「成就感」就此離去，絕對是無上的、能自我滿足的幸福。

為什麼他會如此忿忿不平，連好好地道別都做不到？

“哈...嘶...真是辛辣呢...”當說話也變成了一種酷刑和折磨時，對藤丸立香來說最好的方法應該閉上雙眼，安靜地等待死亡的親吻。

但是...真是討厭...

初吻的對象居然是死亡，這也太過份了吧...

而且，明明嘴上說的話依然不留情，但為什麼要用這樣收藏著哀傷的眼神看著她呢？這樣不就令她對目前已成定局的結局感到不滿嗎？

“接...吻...我們還未嘗過對吧...”可以大膽起來提出這個話題，只有現在，再不提的話，便沒有機會，“好不甘心…因為太過害羞的關係…不止是沒有做過...連吻也沒有接過…”

愛德蒙俯下身來，未等到嘴上答應，身體已經先於一步靠近她的臉，“立香...”

“要是可以的話...至少也要親上你的嘴唇，再有餘力的話...絕對要讓你再也無法忘記我...”不行，時間已經來不及了，藤丸立香想對他這樣說，但正如她心裡所說，她的「時間」只容許她用染血的手指，微弱地觸上他的嘴唇。

她那染上男人嘴唇的鮮血，真讓她妒忌呢...

愛德蒙眨了眨眼，艱辛地從他的「傷口」中抽離，透過指隙看著朝他微笑的少女。

“親我一下...應該不會痛的了...”難以相信從他掩臉的指間能聽到近似撒嬌的話，藤丸立香誒嘿嘿的笑著，拉開他的手將嘴唇貼上，有默契的舌頭在觸上對方的瞬間立刻卷纏起來，慢吞細嚥著彼此混合為一體的津液，“呼...啾...嗯啾...”

“滿足了嗎？”他固執地問起還未取得回答的答案。

“嗯？滿足啊...”懵懂的她甜甜笑著，伸出手指輕觸他的嘴唇，在微微一怔的恍惚後，藤丸立香眨了眨眼，渾不知足地再度向他索吻，“再來一次吧...”

藤丸立香喜歡接吻時的感覺，那種猶如時鐘秒鐘被按停，時間亦不再流動消逝的感覺。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 用了幾分鐘瞎扯出一個似是而非的近未來世界觀，這篇文的基調是來自於我最近看的一篇小黃漫，[すみやお] 即堕ちロリババア。看完那一刻簡直高呼純愛神作，體格差年齡差物種差壽命差輪迴梗萬歲。
> 
> 標題「莫比烏斯的時間」，原型自然是採自代表著「無限」、「沒有盡頭和終點」的莫比烏斯環，很簡單地意味著沒有盡頭和終點，完全是處於一個閉環狀態的一段感情和相遇離別。
> 
> 如果老唐沒有那霎時的沖動，儘管他在往後與轉生的立香擦身而過，他也只會默不作聲地躲在暗處，如前世般守護著對方，直到她普通快樂地渡過一生為止，謹慎地不被發現。
> 
> 本來我這人寫初夜有一種固定的思考模式，那就是一定要做足全套前戲，體位一定要用傳統的正面體位，但老是這樣會很悶的啊，偶然也要改變一下，所以今次讓立香醬自己騎上去結束第一次，當然其中也是想捨棄初夜時會有的謹慎的生澀感，表現出一見到對方就巴不得想跟對方合體的沖動激情，畢竟觸發Ｈ的核心是「一見面即合體」（太像ＡＶ裡面的各種奇怪企劃），然後呼應結尾那段封塵的回憶。
> 
> 好吧...我承認，扯了這樣多其實是找些感情助燃劑來寫做了個爽。


End file.
